That I Promise You
by FunkyFiction
Summary: Christmas after Fred died George takes Percy to see the joke shop. But on the way back, George find out that instead of getting Fred back... he’ll get someone else. DH Spoiler GwAs
1. Chapter 1

Title; Life goes on

Summary; Christmas after Fred died; George takes Percy to see the joke shop. But on the way back, George find out that instead of getting Fred back... he'll get something else instead. DH Spoiler. Gw/As.

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, not at all, they belong to J.K Rowling. But if I were J.K Rowling... I would have killed Harry Potter in the end of DH.

Me note; I just got this idea since it started snowing yesterday and now do we have snow snow snow, and this is just going to be two chapters, nothing more.

**Chapter one.**

The snow was falling outside. Slowly floating down the sky to place themselves at the cold ground. George stood by the window and looked out at the snow covered ground outside the burrow, under the darkening sky.

This was going to be the first Christmas without Fred. The first time that he and Fred wouldn't take each other's shirts and say that they were Gred and Forge, it had become like a tradition among the family, when they were kids Percy used snapped at them to grow up, that it wasn't fun anymore.

"Hey." Percy had appeared in the sitting room. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." George said distant to an answer, but didn't turn around. "Sure I am."

"Okay..." Percy said, he didn't really know how to continue.

"Did you want something Percy?" George said in a defensive tone and turned around. "Or did you just come in here to bug me, and get all emotional on me, huh?"

"No." Percy said. "I was just wondering... how are you going to do with the shop? You just can't leave it like that forever."

Percy meant the fact that George hadn't opened it yet. He had just put up a 'Closed until further notice' note on the door.

"Maybe I'll open it next year, as a start on a new year." George said distant, his head turned around to the window again. "I guess that the shop simply... fell out of my mind."

"I can help you." Percy said and sat down on the arm of the couch. "With the shop, I mean. I have never actually been there and even though that it is _Joke stuff_ that you sell, I'll come around."

Percy had started to ramble and become much unorganised since Fred died. If somebody mentioned it he just shrugged and said that he didn't find any reason to be over organized anymore.

"You have never been in the shop." George muttered to himself. "Let's go there, to the shop. If you are going to work for me, you have to know the shop." He looked at Percy who stood up.

Percy cringed little when George said 'work for me' but would go with it if it made him happy. "Sure, tomorrow sounds good?"

"No." George said, and Percy could say that his voice sounded more alive than it had for a very long time. "Now, let's go now. As in right now."

"George, its Christmas eve." Percy said in protest.

"Screw that, you haven't even seen the shop." George said it like it was completely unbelievable.

"Right." Percy said and grabbed his winter cloak and followed George who had walked out of the sitting room.

* * *

"Here it is." George said and opened the door to the shop that he and Fred had started after they left school. 

"Nice." Percy commented and looked around. "Look, the famous fake wands." He smiled and walked up to the stack of packages with fake wands.

After Fred had died, Percy had started to smile more also and let go, stop thinking that he was the one who had to be the older one. After that Bill had moved to Egypt and Charlie to Rumania, Percy had been the oldest one, and he was clearly not made to be in that position and then it just got worse and worse as the years passed by.

"You can look around wherever you want; I'm just going to go upstairs, to get some stuff." George said and moved away from main area of the shop, over to the back and upstairs to where he and Fred had their flat. He unlocked the door; he hadn't been in there since he was there last time with Fred.

Ignoring the empty feeling inside him he stepped into the flat, except from the kitchen and the bathroom was there two rooms that were placed in front of each other; George had the one to the left. Casually, but still very carefully he walked up to that door opened it and stayed at the door frame before he took the step and walked inside.

Muggle clothes mixed with wizard ones were laying scattered little about everywhere over the room. The bed was unmade. George walked into the room. The first room he had to himself. Ever since he and Fred were born had they shared everything, room, toys, even clothes from time to time. But now when they moved here they got separate rooms.

George sighed and pointed his wand at his bed so that it made itself. Then he started to pick up all clothes that were lying on the floor, sorting them into two piles on the bed. Those who seemed to be clean, but probably weren't and the really stinky and dirty ones in the other pile.

But when George picked up his favourite pair of jeans, a picture fell out of its pocket. He bent down and picked it up, and when he turned it over, he saw that it was of Alicia Spinnet. His ex girlfriend. They had been together even since fourth year of school, but about a year and four months ago, they had broken up. He didn't know what went wrong after being together for four years; Alicia had simply told him that the only reason that they didn't break up earlier was because none of them really knew how to break up.

George really hadn't seen it coming, she had simply been waiting for him for him here, in this exact room, sitting on the bed, having a bag with her clothes and other stuff packed in. Telling him that they would be foolish if they continued this relationship, that this was goodbye. She had moved in with Angelina, when He and Fred had met Angelina again at the battle of Hogwarts, she had been very cold against him, not even talking to him. Fred said that he would talk to Angelina and force her to tell her what she had against George, but George didn't know if Fred ever found out since Fred had died.

"Hey George." Percy came up to the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." George replied, and put in the picture in his pocket."Let's go home, mum is probably going haywire."

The snow covered Diagonally was almost completely abandoned; the ground was covered in snow, snow only touched by the footsteps of George and Percy. But when George had closed and locked the door, another pair of footsteps appeared on the snow covered ground. George who heard the footsteps turned around toward them.

They belonged to a woman of 19 years, a woman who was short, had brown hair and eyes, and a very bad temperament. At first sight was George very happy to see her, since just that woman had been out of the country working for the last two years. He was about to smile at her when he saw the angry look at her face, she was angry at him, really angry.

She walked up to him and without saying anything she walked up to him and with all the force she had, and that was pretty much force she had gotten from playing Quidditch, she smacked him, straight on the cheek.

"Katie, what did you do that for?" George asked her as he put up a hand over his cheek, he would have hit her back if she wasn't a woman.

"How dear you ask me why I did that?" She snapped angry at him.

Percy, who stood in the back ground, didn't say anything, he just watched, feeling a little bit confused.

"I just got back home a week ago, and guess what I found out!?" Katie almost shouted at him.

"If this is about Alicia, She was the one who broke it off with me." George reminded her.

Katie shook her head, she didn't know if she should burst out into laughter or nit him again. "You, George, of all people should have a little sense of moral when it comes to family; you grew up with six siblings for crying out loud. And still, when nobody who knows you would ever believe it, you did what you did, how can you defend it?"

"What are you talking about Katie?" George asked her bewildered.

"God George, you are so thick." Katie said trying to stay calm. "I'm talking about Alicia, how you just walked out on her and the baby."

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, not at all, they belong to J.K Rowling. But if I were J.K Rowling... I would have killed Harry Potter in the end of DH.

Me note; I have finished the story, but I'm expanding the story to a triology, because the second chapter would be too long.

Chapter two.

"The what?" Percy asked. Had Katie just said that George had abandoned his ex girlfriend and a baby?

"The baby, Little Savannah." Katie turned to Percy and told him. "Did you know that she's ten months old tomorrow?" she turned back to George. "Or do you simply not care?"

George was still in shock, Alicia got pregnant with him? If the little one was ten months tomorrow, meant that she was born in late February, which meant that Alicia was three months along when she... so that was the reason that she broke up with him? Because she was pregnant.

"Katie." George looked up at her. "I didn't know, she never told me, I never knew that she..."

"Are you telling me that Alicia lied to me and Angelina?" She responded.

Angelina, that's why Angelina was acting so strange toward him. Did Fred found out? Did he know that Alicia had his child, maybe Fred found out and he got distracted and that was why he got killed?

"I don't know... I don't even know what she told you." George said, felling like he was about to break down.

"George, are you okay?" Percy asked carefully his brother, he recognized the look; it had often rested upon Georges face since Fred died. A look of confusion and disbelief and by seeing that look, Percy knew for sure that George had no idea that this child existed.

"I need to see her, I need to talk to her, and I need to understand..." George was lost for words; he didn't know how to express himself.

Katie's face expression had also changed; suddenly she didn't know who of her friends was telling the truth. "I'll take you to see her." She said in a calm voice.

"I have to go home... what should I tell mum?" Percy said.

"Don't tell her anything." George responded with the same distant look he had earlier that day when Percy had spoken to him. "Tell her only I'm..." There was a pause.

"George." Katie said.

"Tell her not to worry about me... that I'll be home later tonight, tomorrow the latest." George continued. "That I have things to do... Stuff."

"Okay." Percy responded shortly and then apparated away from the scene.

The cottage that the three women shared was snow covered like everything else. It wasn't placed by the coast like Bill and Fleur's. This one was placed in a village by the forest; Katie had told George that it wasn't a completely wizard village, about sixty percent of the habitants was wizard families, the rest was muggles.

Inside the cottage was it... homey. The fireplace was sparkling; it was very decorated for Christmas and even smelled like Christmas. Next to the fireplace was a Christmas tree, under it was it filled up with presents, not so very many, but there still was some.

"Angelina is with her family over the Christmas, so it's just me, Alicia and Savannah." Katie told him as they took of their coats and shoes. "Alicia is very particular when it comes to the using of shoes inside." Katie rolled her eyes a little and George couldn't help but smile, it sounded so much like Alicia.

"Alicia?" Katie called out and walked into the sitting room. Where Alicia was sleeping at the sofa in front of the fireplace, Katie walked up to her and put a blanket over her.

But the sleeping Alicia wasn't the first thing that George noticed when he looked into the room. He noticed the little girl sitting on a blanket, playing with her toys, between the Christmas tree and the sofa.

She had the red hair; it wasn't so long but definitely red. The little girl looked up at Katie when Katie had walked up to her, then she reached up her arms into the air and wanted to be lifted up.

"Hi Sweetie." Katie said and picked her up. "I got someone for you to meet." She continued with a smile.

The little girls eyes turned toward George, who was completely lost for words, they eyes was big and light brown, just like Georges own. He lifted one of his hands to waive at her, and she returned the gesture.

"This is George." Katie continued to her, and then she turned around toward George. "Let's go into the kitchen."

George noticed that the kitchen was also small when they entered the kitchen. "This is George, Savannah. You wanna say hi?" Katie asked the girl, but instead of saying anything she held out her arms toward him.

Katie smiled and held out her toward George, who didn't really know so much of small children since he was only four when Ginny was this small and didn't really know how to take her.

"Hey." He said softly and took her under her arms and just held her like that, taking a really good look at her.

"So you honestly had no idea that she even existed?" Katie asked him and leaned toward the kitchen bench.

"No, I..." George broke off; he still looked at the little girl in his hands. "She's so cute." He said with a smile.

"Why would she lie?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to ask her that." George said. "I would never have left her if she told me that she was pregnant, don't even think for a second that..."

"Do you want me to take her?" Katie asked after a while, since he was still holding the little girl under her arms out in the open.

"What?" George for the first time since he took the little girl looked up at Katie. "No, I just... Don't know how to hold her actually." He confessed.

"Just put her over your shoulder." Katie answered. "But not like Oliver did on me when I was in third year."

It was before Friday night before their first game against Slytherin; Katie had a homework that she needed done until Monday, and refused to go to sleep before. Oliver had gotten a little mad at her because he said that she really needed the sleep if she was going to play. But the stubborn Katie refused to listen to him, so he just threw her over his shoulder and dragged the screaming and kicking Katie up to her bed and forced her to go to sleep. The little and short for her age thirteen year old Katie had no chance against the strong and muscular sixteen year old Oliver.

"Wouldn't dream of it." George said with a twitch in the corner of his mouth, but no real smile and put the little girl up next to his shoulder, so her head was looking over his shoulder. "What did Alicia tell you and Angelina about me, what I did?"

"She just told me, about a week ago, that she told you that she was pregnant, you two got into a fight and you walked out, swearing that you don't want anything to do with either her or the baby." Katie told him.

The little baby girl Savannah, who didn't found it so interesting looking over George's shoulder, saw the missing ear on George and started to blow in it.

"Ah." He twitched and put his freest hand over his missing ear and Savannah stopped blowing.

"Oh right, you lost an ear." Katie said remembering Angelina's letter about it.

"You didn't notice before?" George looked at her.

"Not really, I was too pissed off at you." Katie answered. "Why don't we sit down by the table?" she motioned a hand over to the kitchen table. "You can put her down in the baby chair."

George did as Katie told him to and placed down Savannah in the old and antique baby chair and sat down on the chair closest to it and Katie sat herself in front of him.

"Anyone else who know about her?" He asked, Savannah took hold his finger, playing with it, putting it in her mouth.

"Not really, Alicia's parents practically threw her out when they found out that she was pregnant and un-married." She answered sadly. "Oliver knows, he walked in here unannounced when Alicia was fully seven months along, Angie tried to cover, but Oliver isn't as stupid as he looks. He figured it out." She looked at him with a sort of concern. "How are you feeling, taking it all in?"

"I'm..." He was still lost for words. "I don't really know how to take it all in. This morning I woke up and... And now I'm... This is the most positive thing that have happened to me ever since..."

"You miss Fred?" Katie asked.

George didn't respond her, he just nodded.

"I miss him too." She continued, she didn't want to go any deeper into the subject, both for her own and George's sake.

"So, tell me Katie." George looked back at her. "Is she much trouble?"

Katie let out a little laugh. "Oh yeah. And I have only been here for a week; she's quite troublesome, not even one year old. So you can't really blame Alicia for falling asleep, with Christmas coming up and everything, she's working herself more tired than she can afford to."

"Yeah, what were you doing in Diagonally tonight?" George asked, as far as he knew, no shops were open today.

"I'm just recently hired to the department of magical accidents and catastrophes; I'm on 24 hour duty. Got called tonight, some idiot had cast a spell which went all Haywire." Katie rolled her eyes. "The McCalaughen's, you know them? They don't live so far away from your shop."

"Yeah." George simply answered, that old couple was well known in Diagonally.

"Katie?" Alicia's voice came from the other room. "Katie, are you home?"

"Yes, I'm home." Katie answered her. "I have Savannah with me and..." She glanced at George. "I'm in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry Katie, I fell asleep and..." Alicia said as she came into the kitchen, but stopped dead as she saw George who had turned around to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Alicia." George greeted her.

* * *

Me note; sorry for the cliffie. Next chapter will come soon, First I want loads of reviews... and I know that you want to give them to me... Push the button. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title; Life goes on

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, not at all, they belong to J.K Rowling. But if I were J.K Rowling... I would have killed Harry Potter in the end of DH.

Me note; I had this done already when I posted the second chapter, But I really wanted to pain you and force you to give me Reviews, and to those who read my other story "Untitled", I'm so sorry for the none posting, I'm really sawmped. and writing actions are not my real strength. Enjoy and Review

**Chapter three**

"Katie?" Alicia's voice came from the other room. "Katie, are you home?"

"Yes, I'm home." Katie answered her. "I have Savannah with me and..." She glanced at George. "I'm in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry Katie, I fell asleep and..." Alicia said as she came into the kitchen, but stopped dead as she saw George who had turned around to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Alicia." George greeted her.

Katie stood up from where she sat. "What you told me and Angie about you and George." She started. "Did you lie?"

George could see on Alicia's face that Katie was pushing her to an answer.

"I don't owe you an answer." Alicia answered and turned around and walked back into the sitting room.

George stood up also and followed her. "Alicia, you may not owe Katie an answer, but you owe me one, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about that beautiful little girl?"

"George, I couldn't." She answered and shook her head. "I couldn't force you to."

"Force me too what? To love Savannah, to stay with you?" He asked her, starting to feel the anger inside him. "You know that I would stay with you, I would help you... I would never leave you, and you know that." His anger and frustration turned into a sudden sadness, the sadness of being abandoned again.

"That is the exact reason that I had to leave." She defended herself, and when George opened his mouth to protest she put her hand up silencing him. "I couldn't force you to stay; I couldn't force you to stay with me. If I told you... You would feel forced to do the right thing and..." She closed her eyes, blinking away the tears that had built up in her eyes. "George, you don't love me, it has been four years and you never developed those feelings for me... if you can't love me now, how foolish will I be if I believe that you'll love me in the future? Because growing up and feeling that a war is going on outside your bedroom door isn't healthy, believe me I know."

"Alicia, I..." George started, but Alicia cut him off.

"Don't insult anyone of us by saying it now." She said. "I gave you every chance to tell me, but you didn't."

There was a silence in the room after Alicia had stopped speaking, the tears in Alicia's eyes started to fall down her cheeks.

"You know what Fred used to say I was?" George started slowly. "He used to say that I was emotionally handicapped and that it'll kick in someday. I don't care if you think that it is insulting or not. I..." Ever since he was a kid had George been having trouble with strong words, but Fred on the other hand never had. "I have always loved you, and I know that there was times I could say it, but didn't. And times that I should say it, but didn't. And times I have to say it... but still didn't."

He walked forward a few feet toward Alicia and placed his hand at her cheek, she turned her face toward his hand, nuzzling his palm.

"I can't deal with this, I'm so tired." The tears were practically flowing down her eyes.

George looked at the beautiful crying woman in front of him; he could clearly see that she was exhausted beyond her own limits. He closed the space between them and pulled her into his embrace. For as long as necessary he just held her, with no words spoken anymore about the subject George could fully understand why she hadn't told him, why she had just walked away, but he still hated her a little for it.

Alicia had never had that golden childhood like George had; she had barely had anyone at all. She had been an only child in a family without love, her parents fought a lot. After staring Hogwarts she spent every Christmas at the school, most of the summer had she been staying with Angelina. George knew that her parents didn't care about her, it was like she was the reason they were stuck like this, and they didn't even try to hide that fact from her.

So if Alicia saw that there was a chance that her own child would grow up under the same circumstances, she would rather run than stay, you see, Alicia was the most unselfish person that George had ever known, she was always afraid to hurt people and say against them because she thought that they might be mad at her.

Back when they were in first year had she been that kind of girl who never laughed. Sure she did laugh, she just didn't do it often, and she was also very drawn back, kept to herself mostly, Quidditch was the thing that brought her out of her shell more.

"Alicia." George muttered and looked down at her. "Go and sleep, take care of yourself. Don't worry about Savannah, Katie and I will take care of her."

She wiped away the tears under her eyes. "What will you do?" She asked.

"We'll stay here of course; take care of her needs and, whatever comes with taking care of a baby." He said. "Don't worry, you need to sleep."

"But Oliver will be over tomorrow morning and..." She started.

"We'll talk to him, he'll understand." He assured. "You really do look exhausted." He smiled slightly and Alicia let out a small laugh.

"Alicia." He continued and looked her into the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not even going to try to push you into anything. I just want to be a part of your and Savannah's life."

She nodded and once again wiped away the tears under her eyes.

George smiled at her and went into the kitchen where Katie sat, apparently have heard everything. Avoiding looking her in the eyes he walked over to the baby chair and picked up the little baby girl.

"You okay?" Katie asked him.

George responded with a short nod and carried out the baby girl to her mum.

"Maweee." Savannah said happily when she saw her mum.

"Hey sweetie." Alicia's face shone up when she saw her daughter. "I see that you have met you daddy." She smiled and took her from George.

Savannah looked at George again, first she looked at him like she was unsure if she liked him or not, but then her face also shown up like Alicia's, and she smiled big at him.

"She likes you." Alicia stated.

"She's so cute." George said smiling back at the girl and placing his hand on her back.

"She doesn't talk so much..." Alicia told him. "Just a few words, Oliver have been trying to learn her to say 'Quidditch'."

"And how is that going?" George asked, thinking that that was so typical Oliver.

"She can almost say it, but it's like she's saying quirritch." She informed him. "It's past her bedtime anyway."

"I can help you put her to bed... And all that that comes with these put-kids-to-bed-stuff..." George said, not feeling so sure if he said the right things in the right order.

George stayed the night there, he had contacted his parents and told them that he had things to do and would probably get in tomorrow. Molly wasn't at first so sure that he actually was with friends. But George showed Katie to his mum and her attitude changed, she smiled and said that it was good that George started to be around friends again and enjoy himself. He didn't tell them about Savannah and Alicia though, he couldn't say it at that time, but he was planning on doing it tomorrow.

He had trouble sleeping that night. All he could do was staring up in the ceiling and think about her, little Savannah, how beautiful that little girl was. How much she reminded him of Alicia and himself of course, but the most strange thing was that she reminded him of Fred.

How could Alicia keep her from him? He knew the reasons why, and understood them, but still felt frustrated over that she hadn't told him, that she had lied to him. It would come out sooner or later that Savannah was George's kid; she had the red hair and probably would get the freckles.

"George?" A small whispering voice came from his right.

His thoughts stopped and he turned his head toward the owner of the voice, Alicia.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. "I thought that we agreed that you would have a nice and un-ruined sleep tonight."

"I have been sleeping well, I just..." Alicia started. "I just remembered that the sofa isn't so comfortable to sleep on and... My bed is big enough for two, so..." She didn't really know how to express herself.

"I'd love to sleep in a real bed." George answered and grabbed his pillow from the sofa and followed her into the bedroom.

They lay down on two separate sides of the bed, but faced each other. "Did you really think that nobody would notice that I was her father?" George asked her.

"I don't know, I didn't really think of that." Alicia answered him. "She looks so much like you... you can't really look at her and not see you."

"Can't deny that." He muttered to himself.

"In know why Katie talked to you about Savannah." She confessed.

"And you told her to hit me too?" he asked and put his head up on his elbow.

"They are all leaving and don't want me to be all alone with the task of raising Savannah."

"What do you mean they are leaving? I didn't know that, the reason that Katie told me was because she met me in Diagonally."

"I saw Angies's letter, the ministry want to put her at their station in Kentucky. And Katie is just staying here temporarily, she has been thinking about moving in with Jason." She informed him.

"Jason?" He had absolutely no idea who Jason was.

"Katie's boyfriend she met in Australia." She explained. Ever since Katie had gotten out of Hogwarts she had moved down to Australia, one explanation was that she had family down there, the other one was that she had enough with this war crap, indicating onto the bracelet incident and left because there was absolutely nothing for her here, who could blame her.

"That's not how I found out about Savannah." He cleared her view. "Katie saw me in Diagonally and thought that it would be a really good idea to put some sense in me."

"Sounds like Katie." She answered.

"I am going to stay, but I'm not going to push you into anything. I'm going not to stay only for Savannah, but for you too." Her promised her, he smiled weakly and grabbed her hand into his own and just held it.

"But I don't want us to end up like my parents; I don't wanna put Savannah through that." She said. In her eyes George could so easily see the weakness in her, the weakness you so easily could see before she had joined the Quidditch Team and toughened up. He also started to wonder what she would be like if she hadn't joined the Quidditch Team, how different she'd be.

"We won't." He said to her. "To difference from your parents, we'll try, that I promise you."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He answered her.

* * *

Me note; sorry for the abrupt ending, but it seemed to be the perfect way of ending this story. I hope that you enjoyed it. And thanks to those who reviewed it, you know who you are. 

**Review!**


End file.
